


Taming the Top Dog

by Serinae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional tags/warnings in author's note every chapter, Banter, Blackwatch Era, Humor, Like smut in every other chapter, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Fluff, a lot of smut, dom!mccree, sub!Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinae/pseuds/Serinae
Summary: Everyone knew Gabriel Reyes, commander of Blackwatch, was a hard ass. He was in charge. He gave the orders, everyone else listened. Never did he ever show a single sign of weakness. He demanded complete respect to his authority and everyone else gave it without question. He deserved every bit of it too; though he could be an intimidating man, everyone knew he had their back. Those that didn't know their place quickly fell into line behind his great leadership.However, one lone cowboy wandering the halls at night discovers a side of the Commander that no one else has ever seen before. And what kind of lovable outlaw wouldn’t take advantage of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will initially be a oneshot in which Reyes is found out to be not quite as commanding, dominating and tough as he seems. At least not during sex. In fact, it’s quite the opposite; he likes being dominated. McCree, being the honorable gentleman that he is, doesn’t mind lending him a hand. It may turn into a collection of one-shots or it may turn into a series. It may just stay a oneshot. I dunno yet. Depends on the feedback I get.
> 
> This idea was inspired by my wonderful friend, Nightescence, whom I dedicate this fic to. It’s my first ever submission to this site. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Some heads up:  
> \- While I will do my absolute best to try to keep everyone in character, I apologize if anyone is ooc.  
> \- I’m not entirely sure what ages McCree and Reyes are through their whole time spent in Blackwatch, but this is set well after McCree’s indoctrination and is of legal age.  
> \- I’m gonna try to make McCree sound like the cowboy he is. If the cowboy talk is too overdone then let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also shout out to Sizarion for beta reading for me.
> 
> Extra tags/warnings for this chapter: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Roughness, Sex Toys, Spanking.
> 
> Enjoy~

Reyes could have sworn he’d locked that door.

 

The cowboy currently leaning against the door frame with a smug look on his face showed otherwise.

 

McCree had walked in on the commander in a highly compromising position. What was the younger man even doing wandering the halls so late at night in the first place? The door might not have been locked, but it was definitely closed. Why did he see fit to barge in without knocking? Regardless of the reasons, it had ended up with him stumbling upon an unexpected sight.

 

The angle of the desk had done nothing to hide the view. The older man had a leg kicked up on the edge of his desk, boot scraping the wood with his leg bent and splayed to the side a bit. He was dressed in casual clothes rather than his uniform; he was missing the usual beanie and wore a dark grey t-shirt that clung to his chest and biceps with black pants that had been pushed down and stretched tight around his thighs. It was plain to see both of the other man’s hands down between his legs. It wasn’t all too surprising to see one wrapped around his sizable erection. The surprising bit was seeing the other controlling the speed at which he moved a small black dildo in and out of himself.

 

That view had lasted all of a few seconds until Reyes’ closed eyes slowly slid open. When he spotted the cowboy standing there, he had immediately crashed his leg down to the floor, pulled his pants up a bit and rolled his chair further behind the desk. The pleasurable look that McCree had barely gotten a glance at was replaced with the most livid face he’d ever seen the man wear. Not even when he was barking at the cocky new recruits that thought they ruled the world had he ever seen a look like that. However, he was pretty sure he could also catch a small hint of red tinting Reyes’ cheeks, something he’d also never seen before. Though he had opened his mouth to presumably yell at McCree, nothing actually came out and an awkward silence instead had filled the air.

 

That had lead to the current situation, McCree leaning on the door with a wide grin like he’d just struck gold and Reyes looking like he wanted to both kill every living being on earth and hide under a boulder out of embarrassment.

 

“Well, well, well, what have we here~”

 

The words that flowed in a cocky drawl only served to make the other man tense up even further behind his desk.

 

“You have five seconds to turn around and leave my office, or the next time someone sees you, it’ll be in a body bag,” Reyes practically snarls out.

 

The tone in his voice made McCree pause for a moment and truly consider obeying that command. It wouldn’t be the first time a member of Blackwatch disappeared without a trace. Their ranks were filled with criminals that would otherwise be locked up as sort of a chance at reform and using their unique skills. It was no shocker that there were rejections and expulsions from the ranks due to a wide variety of reasons. The scruffy cowboy doubted they were “disposed of” in the manner the other man was threatening and were merely carted off to a secure prison. At the same time, he knew the threat that hung in the air was still very real.

 

Yet, some small voice at the back of his head told him to do something completely different.

 

Much to Reyes’ growing anger and embarrassment, the other man just seemed to make himself even more comfortable up against the door frame. The next words that reached his ears just made him grow rigid and, unfortunately, made the pink tinge on his cheeks darken to a deep shade of crimson.

 

“Nah, you go ahead n’ carry on. Don’t pay me any mind.”

 

McCree could swear he spotted a blood vessel popping behind one of the other man’s eyes and dot the whites with light red specks as he spoke in a grating tone.

 

“Are you really doing this right now? You seriously trying to fuck with me right now?”

 

“Well, if ya don’t mind my sayin’ so, you look like you wanna be fucked with right now, if ya catch my drift.”

 

The silence that stretched between them was filled with tension that cracked like a whip. Neither man made a move as they sized each other up from across the room. Reyes’ eyes narrowed, seeming to gather a dangerous glint of dark intent behind them while McCree’s danced with a daring amusement.

 

“Get. The. Fuck. Out,” Reyes said, every word being harshly bitten out between clenched teeth. He was very quickly losing what little patience he had and it showed.

 

“Hm… I’m gonna have to decline.”

 

McCree knew he was poking an angry bee’s nest right now, but if he was being quite honest, he’d been so bored lately. There had been a lull in active missions and he’d been cooped up at the base, not doing much of anything. It wasn’t just him, a lot of members were growing restless with the whole lot of nothing that was going on. While it was terrifyingly dangerous to do what he was doing, it was also something interesting that broke the boredom.

 

Maybe if he played his cards right, he could get some of the honey out of that nest too.

 

“Y’know, I never took ya for the type to be a bottom,” McCree started off before the other man could respond, “Not that I had even the tiniest inklin’ that you were battin’ for the other team in the first place.”

 

“How is that any of your fucking business? Get ou--”

 

“Regardless, always thought you’d be the one doin’ the pitchin’. Catchin’s for the weak ones who ain’t strong enough to show who’s boss.”

 

As McCree was talking, he stood up from where he’d been leaning and started to amble his way over towards the desk. He caught the other man tensing up further and could practically hear his jaw snapping from how tightly he clenched it. He took a seat right on the edge of the desk with little to no hesitation. He was getting extremely bold to the point where he was starting to think he was a bit insane himself. Last he checked, he didn’t have a death wish, but once he got the ball rolling he couldn’t seem to stop it.

 

“You definitely have no problems assertin’ yourself as top dog ‘round here. So that must mean y’just genuinely like bein’ the bitch, that right?”

 

“ENOUGH,” Reyes growled out, slamming a fist down hard on the table. The whole thing shook with the force, and he was mildly surprised he hadn’t splintered it. He saw McCree instantly freeze up like a deer caught in the headlights of an 18 wheeler and felt some minor satisfaction at the reaction.

 

“If all you’re here to do is intrude on my fucking privacy and vomit bullshit from your mouth, then get the fuck OUT.”

 

McCree let out a breath he’d unconsciously held onto and glanced towards the door to the office. That was it, that was the last chance Reyes was giving him. If he left now, maybe they both would forget about this and act like it never happened. The younger male was almost tempted to take that option. Yet, again, there was that nagging voice at the back of his head telling him he shouldn’t pass up such an opportunity. Like hell he wanted to go back to being bored, either.

 

Instead, McCree turned to look back at the other man. The tension in him eased up a bit as he put a lazy grin on his face, leaning over closer to Reyes. He let his voice purposely drop a bit lower, turning on the charm that he usually reserved for the ladies.

 

“Why would I leave when I can be yer star pitcher~?”

 

Reyes’ eyes widened a fraction out of shock at the other’s suggestive words. Was… was he serious? That comment was straight out of fucking nowhere, actually catching the older man off guard. Moreover, why was he actually entertaining the idea rather than throwing the lamp from his desk straight at McCree’s cocky face and yelling at him to get out.

 

“... I thought you only go for “pretty little things”,” Reyes asked slowly, eyeing the cowboy suspiciously.

 

“Well, yea, I usually do. But who’s to say I don’t think yer--”

 

“DO NOT call me pretty, or I will put my “pretty” fist through your nose.”

 

McCree raised his hands up in a defensive way, letting out the smallest of chuckles. He still had that coy and flirtatious look on his face as he spoke.

 

“Alright, alright, I hear ya. Not pretty, but I ain’t gonna lie; ya got one damn fine ass ‘n set a’ thighs.”

 

That wasn’t exactly a secret either. Plenty of people on the base had taken notice of their Commander’s fine backside at one point or another. Comments were tossed around in private every so often that made otherwise straight men question their sexuality. It couldn’t be helped with a butt and thighs that looked like they’d been sculpted personally by God. The fact that he always wore such tight pants that only further accentuated the view didn’t help either.

 

A snort snapped McCree from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw that the angry look on the other man’s face had eased a bit. Though now it had been replaced with an amused look that made the cowboy raise a brow.

 

“Get out of here, you idiot,” Reyes said gruffly, waving his hand to gesture at the door, “If it’s like you say and ‘the ones doin’ the pitchin’ know how t’ assert their dominance’--”

 

McCree frowned at the impression of himself the other was doing.

 

“--then you sure as hell don’t fall into that category, kid.”

 

“I’m insulted. If ya think that low a’ me, then why’d ya go and make me yer right hand man?” McCree huffed, “Everyone else listens to me jus’ fine.”

 

“Of course they do,” Reyes snorted, “But that’s not cuz you’re intimidating them. You come across about as dominating as a chihuahua.”

 

“Clearly ya never seen a chihuahua then. Snappy lil things with a mighty temper, attackin’ other dogs ten times bigger than ‘em. They’d rip yer throat out.”

 

Reyes rolled his eyes, “The point is, they only listen to you because you’re giving them the orders that I’M giving them. You’re just the pretty face my voice comes out of.”

 

“Hey now, if I can’t go callin’ you pretty, what makes ya think you can call me pretty?” McCree huffed before adding on with a little chuckle, “Not that I don’t agree with ya; I am a fine man to look at.”

 

Oh great, there was that ego popping up. Reyes mentally groaned in exasperation; he shouldn’t have called him pretty even if he hadn’t meant it as a compliment.

 

“Look, see this?” Reyes started, gesturing towards the placard he had sitting on his desk, “What’s it say?”

 

McCree glanced down, though he didn’t need to in order to know what it said, “Commander Gabriel Reyes.”

 

“Right. Commander. That means I’m in charge. I give the orders, you follow. Now, I’m ordering you to get out.”

 

McCree was quiet for a moment as he contemplated to himself, watching the other man. Though Reyes was still telling him to get out, he didn’t seem nearly as enraged as he’d been earlier. The tone in his voice was easier, and even his posture where he was sitting was a bit more relaxed. It could have been wishful thinking, but he was getting the feeling that the other wasn’t quite so intent on having him leave now. He decided to take the risk.

 

“I don’t think yer bein’ honest with me or yerself,” McCree started slowly, carefully, just in case he was actually picking up the wrong vibes.

 

“Oh?” Reyes responded, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Mmhm,” McCree hummed a bit as he leaned closer, a lazy smirk settling on his face, “I think ya want someone t’ take charge. Someone that’ll push ya down ‘n put ya in yer place.”

 

A smirk slowly appeared on Reyes’ face not only at the other man’s words, but at how close he’d gotten. Their faces were only an inch or two apart, and Reyes could feel the warm breath across his own lips. He definitely caught the cowboy’s eyes glancing down at his lips, which just made his smirk grow.

 

“And I suppose you think you’re the man for the job,” Reyes said, voice dropping a bit lower.

 

McCree could tell that there was an unspoken challenge that arose from that comment and the tone in Reyes’ voice. His own grin grew a bit as he eyed the other’s lips hungrily. He was pretty sure he wasn’t about to get kicked out any time soon.

 

“Indeed I do.”

 

“Prove it then, cowboy.”

 

McCree didn’t need to be told twice. He reached out to grab Reyes by his shirt, tugging him that last inch closer to crush their lips together in a heated kiss. He knew the other man wasn’t looking for slow and sweet. If he didn’t want to be called a “pretty little thing” then McCree wouldn’t treat him like one.

 

Reyes smirked against the other man’s lips as he returned the kiss. His tongue darted out to trail along the soft flesh of his lower lip before he bit down on it hard enough to earn a little grunt from the cowboy. Sure, maybe he did like to be the “bitch” as it had been so nicely put, but that didn’t mean he was completely submissive about it.

 

Tongues met and tangled, each male battling for control of the kiss. Though McCree barging in on his private time had been a complete turn-off at first, Reyes found himself easing back into the same mood he’d been in before. The younger man held the light taste of whiskey and cigarillos that Reyes found to be rather appealing. It made him slide his tongue further into the other man’s mouth, craving more of it.

 

Though he was fully enjoying the kiss, McCree couldn’t help but think of something that caused him to pull back with a smirk.

 

“You cheeky devil. You still have it inside ya.”

 

“Of course I do,” Reyes said, huffing in slight annoyance that the other man had ended the kiss just for that, “What, did you expect me to take it out and threaten you with it?”

 

“Maybe. Woulda been an entertainin’ sight.”

 

McCree grinned as the other rolled his eyes, but became slightly offended when his hat was rudely smacked off his head and to the floor.

 

“Hey now, that’s jus’ uncalled for.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jesse,” came the annoyed response as Jesse felt fingers tangling in the hair to tug him down for yet another kiss. Ah, he’d let that slide for now, more interested in exploring Gabriel’s mouth with his tongue. The fact he’d been called Jesse instead of McCree had given him a bit of delight. Though they’d known each other for quite a while now, it was always just McCree or “kid”. Occasionally “idiot”. Okay, maybe not so occasionally.

 

Still engaged in the heated exchange of tongues, the younger man couldn’t help but let his hands wander. Fingers trailed across Gabriel’s chest over the shirt, able to feel the hard muscle underneath. He was truly the epitome of peak physical condition. Normally Jesse was used to the softness of a fine woman, but he was finding he rather liked how the man before him was all hard edges.

 

He needed to feel those hard edges more, he decided then. Jesse’s hand trailed down to the edge of the tight shirt and slipped underneath it. His fingers slid up higher, trailing along his taut abdomen and up towards his chest again, the shirt following to bunch up around Gabriel’s chest.

 

Jesse broke the kiss, both of their lips left slightly swollen as he instead moved lower to the other man’s neck. Gabriel gladly tilted his head to give him more access. He couldn’t help the little shudder that ran through him when he felt a warm and wet tongue trailing down his throat. It wasn’t long before the tongue was replaced with teeth that started leaving little bites in various places. Combined with the feeling of blunt nails dragging across his chest, Gabriel was already back to being fully hard again. The little toy still sitting snugly inside of him didn’t help when he shifted in his seat, providing just the right pressure in the right spots to force a little groan from him.

 

“Havin’ fun there without me, darlin’?” Jesse said with a low chuckle when he caught the subtle shifting and squirming that the other man was doing.

 

“Not my fault you’re too slow,” Gabriel retorted. Any other time, the pace the cowboy was going wouldn’t bother him. However, he’d been just on the edge of orgasm before he’d been rudely interrupted and he was eager to get back to that same point.

 

“Shoot, why didn’t ya say so.”

 

Jesse didn’t hesitate to get up from where he’d been sitting on the desk to circle around behind the other man. He reached out, placing a hand on the back of Gabriel’s head and roughly shoved him forward and down onto his desk while kicking the chair out from under him to roll a few feet away. It forced Gabriel to stand bent over, his already loose pants slipping down even more.

 

Instead of the rough actions angering him, they sent a twitch straight through Gabriel’s hardened length. He might have thought to give the other man a harder time if he didn’t already want it so bad.

 

“Well, lookit that,” Jesse said with a low, appreciative whistle as he eyed the toy still inside of him. Letting the hand that was on Gabriel’s head slide down his spine to the small of his back, he reached for the little black dildo and didn’t give a warning before pulling it out, earning him a rough moan from the other male.

 

“It’s like ya went ‘n prepared yourself for me already. Maybe you were hopin’ I’d stop by all along.”

 

“Do you ever shut up?”

 

“Nope,” Jesse chuckled, admiring the tight ass in front of him lazily. He let both of his hands grab onto a cheek and squeeze, enjoying how his fingers sunk into the taut, round flesh. On impulse, he pulled a hand back just to bring it back down with a hard slap that made Gabriel flinch and let out a low grunt. He paused, waiting to see if he’d get a complaint for that move or not.

 

“That all you got?” Gabriel said with a snort as he glanced over his shoulder, “Thought you were gonna ‘put me in my place’, kid.”

 

The smirk that was on Jesse’s face grew into a lazy grin as he rubbed the spot he’d hit, “Just testin’ the waters.”

 

“Trust me, you do something I don’t like, I’ll stop you. Just get on with it,” Gabriel said, growing rather impatient. He jumped a bit as he received another slap in the same spot in response, this one harder.

 

“Don’t rush perfection, darlin’. Ain’t anyone ever told ya ‘patience is a virtue’.”

 

Another slap came down, this time on the opposite cheek. Then another fell, and another, and another, the hits alternating from one side to the other. More kept coming until Gabriel had lost count. Each one landed harder and left a sweet sting of pain that made him melt into the desk, letting out a low groan of pleasure every so often. Between his legs, his cock twitched with each hit, leaking a little drop of pearly liquid in anticipation.

 

Jesse only stopped when he deemed the other’s ass to be sufficiently red enough. He caressed his handiwork, looking at the various hand prints that were left on the sensitive flesh. A few of them would bruise nicely, and he was sure as hell going to have trouble sitting for awhile. Jesse only grinned at the obvious reaction he’d brought out of the other man, seeing the twitches that ran through him and noticing his breathing had gotten a bit heavier.

 

He didn’t think he could keep himself waiting either at that point. The cowboy gave a quick squeeze to a swollen and warm cheek before reaching down to start undoing his belt. After having his own erection straining in his pants for a while, he felt a bit of relief when it was released from the tight confinement.

 

Gabriel had shifted slightly to glance over his shoulder at the sound of the other man fiddling with something. When he caught sight of Jesse pulling himself from his pants, he noticed he was rather well-endowed. He was certainly a fair bit bigger than the little toy he’d been using earlier.

 

Maybe he should stop calling him “kid”.

 

Jesse smirked when he glanced over at the older male to see him blatantly staring. He gave himself a few slow strokes, enjoying the way Gabriel seemed to unconsciously lick his lips. He toyed with the thought of what those lips would feel like on his hard flesh for a brief moment, but ultimately shoved it aside. Maybe another time, but honestly he was getting rather impatient himself.

 

“See somethin’ ya like?”

 

Gabriel blinked a bit and glanced up, not realizing he’d been staring. He huffed a bit, turning away as he spoke in a voice that held a more husky tone than usual, “Just hurry the fuck up.”

 

“Yes’sir~” Jesse grinned, glancing toward the desk, “Got lube?”

 

Gabriel motioned his head to the side, “Lower left drawer.”

 

Bending to open the specified drawer, Jesse dug around a bit till he found the small tube he was looking for. With Gabriel already having prepared himself well enough earlier, Jesse squeezed out a decent amount onto his own length. He smoothed it around to coat himself, resisting the shudder that wanted to run up his spine. When he was sufficiently lubed up, he tossed the tube on the desk and pressed closer behind the other man.

 

Jesse positioned his length at the other man’s entrance, rubbing against it slowly just to watch the little shudder that ran up Gabriel’s spine. Though he didn’t tease him long before he shifted his hips to let himself sink into that heat. He couldn’t help but let out a groan; even though he’d been stretched open by the toy he was still damn tight. Once he was seated in all the way, he paused and just stayed still so they could both have a moment to adjust to the feeling.

 

Gabriel had closed his eyes at the feeling of being stretched open and filled up, letting out a low moan that almost sounded like a little purr. It had been a damn long time since he’d done this with another man. He just never had time for it these days and there hadn’t really been anyone that caught his eyes in that way. It was just too much hassle. Gabriel found himself pushing back against the one behind him impatiently, wanting him to hurry up and move.

 

“Alright, I hear ya,” Jesse chuckled, getting the hint, “Get ready for a rough ride, darlin’.”

 

That was the only warning the cowboy gave before he pulled his hips back to slide almost all the way out and then snapped back in forcefully. He started up a slow yet hard pace, each languid thrust hitting deep inside of Gabriel and sending a spark of pleasure through both of their bodies.

 

Gabriel found himself clawing at the desk to keep still. Each thrust from the man behind him was hard enough to jostle him forward, his chest sliding on the table slightly. The slap of Jesse’s hips against his still sensitive and sore ass added to the pleasurable feeling, sending little tingles of pain up along his lower spine. However, the pace was unbearably slow. Gabriel knew he was doing it on purpose just to torture him. Though he tried to ignore it and enjoy what he was already feeling, after awhile it became annoying. He couldn’t help but let out a frustrated groan as he pushed his hips back into the cowboy’s thrusts.

 

“Faster,” Gabriel huffed out impatiently. He was only met with a low chuckle from behind him as he felt the other man lean closer, Jesse’s chest pressing against his back and effectively pinning him to the desk.

 

“Don’t think yer in a position to bark orders, are ya,” Jesse said as he started to let his tongue and teeth drag along the side of the other man’s throat. He merely chuckled at the annoyed growl he received in turn as he found a particularly sensitive spot on Gabriel’s neck and bit down hard, though not so hard that it would break skin. The bite, combined with a particularly hard thrust, had the man beneath him tensing up at the pained pleasure.

 

“J-Jesse--” Gabriel started out, wanting to urge the cowboy to go faster, but cut himself off when he heard a low growl by his ear.

 

“Again.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name,” Jesse breathed out into Gabriel’s ear, nipping at the lobe a bit, “I like hearin’ ya say it… Say it real nice-like ‘n maybe I’ll give ya what y’want.”

 

Gabriel felt himself growing flushed at the other man’s words and just how into it he seemed to be getting. The playful flirting in Jesse was starting to be replaced with someone Gabriel had never seen before; that low commanding edge in his tone, the rough thrusts and the hard bites that would leave marks on his skin he’d have to hide later.

 

It turned him on like crazy.

 

“Jesse…” Gabriel groaned out, feeling the length within him twitch hard as the pace did indeed pick up. Though it still wasn’t nearly enough.

 

“Again,” Jesse demanded as he slid his mechanical hand around the the other’s neck, tilting his head back more so he could hear him better. Not only was he enjoying his own name passing from the Gabriel’s lips, but also the little groans and the heavy gasp whenever he’d give a particularly hard thrust. He wanted to hear more.

 

Gabriel shuddered at the cool metal that pressed against his skin, his nails bluntly scraping the table. He had no idea if Jesse could feel it with that metal hand of his, but his pulse was hammering away through him at that moment. He had the smallest thought of having that hand squeeze tighter. Though he wouldn’t say it out loud, he rather liked the idea of it.

 

“Jesse,” he panted, letting out a pleased moan when the pace picked up even more. Those little flames of pleasure that were moving through him were starting to grow, the flames slowly fanning.

 

“Louder,” Jesse said with a bit of a grunt, his own pleasure escalating along with the speed of his hips. Goddamn, Gabriel felt so good beneath him. As he buried his face in the other man’s neck, he couldn’t help thinking that he smelled good too. Again, he couldn’t help comparing it to the way the women he’d been with smelled. It wasn’t the flowery sweet fragrances he was used to, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

 

“Y-You fucking want someone to hear,” Gabriel hissed out as he felt teeth once again nipping and licking at his neck. He unconsciously tilted his head to the side to give Jesse more room, feeling the smile that appeared on the other’s lips against his throat.

 

“That’s exactly what I want,” Jesse said with a chuckle as he ground his hips in a bit of a circular motion, earning a groan from the other, “Just think… what would everyone think if they found out ya like bein’ fucked like a lil whore.”

 

The thought made Gabriel tense up slightly. That would be an embarrassment and a disgrace on his reputation… So why did he find himself getting more worked up as the cowboy continued speaking in a tone that only grew more teasing and rough.

 

“I’m sure they’d want a piece a’ ya too,” Jesse growled out low, his pace speeding up a little more. Though the other man wasn’t saying anything back, he could tell that Gabriel was enjoying his words just by how his breathing seemed to grow more shallow.

 

“Pass ya ‘round ‘n take turns fuckin’ ya… Bet you’d like it too, fuckin’ slut. Would bend right over ‘n take anybody’s cock in this tight ass a’ yers… Just keep beggin’ for the next one in line when one of ‘em is finished with ya… You want that?”

 

All the while that Jesse whispered those dirty words to him, Gabriel could feel the cowboy quickening his pace and shifting his hips to adjust the angle. At some point, he’d found that sensitive bundle of nerves in him that made Gabriel’s back arch from the pleasure that shot through him. It seemed as if Jesse had taken notice as well and had started aiming for just that one spot, hitting it and sending a flash of pleasure through Gabriel with each thrust.

 

“F-Fuck, yes-- Jesse--” Gabriel gasped out in between rough groans. He just wanted more. He was getting so close, he could feel his length twitching and pulsating between his legs  with the need for release.

 

“Too bad that ain’t gonna happen…” Jesse let out a low chuckle, his hands going to either side of Gabriel’s hips to dig into him and pull him back against his thrusts, “Thinkin’ I’m gonna keep ya all to myself.”

 

Gabriel could only moan out in response, no longer able to form coherent words. If this is what the cowboy brought to the table, he was totally fine with that. He could feel the tingling heat running through his body as a coil wound tighter and tighter in the pit of his stomach.

 

Jesse too had been feeling his own pleasure climbing. Each thrust into that tight heat was absolute bliss that sent sparks flying behind his closed eyes. His own breathing had picked up to match Gabriel’s heavy panting. With the way the other man was bucking back into him and making those sweet noises, Jesse didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to last. Determined to have the other come before him, Jesse shifted his non-metal hand from Gabriel’s hip around to his front. Fingers wrapped around the twitching flesh he found, ripping a gasp from the older male. He started stroking his fingers along the length in time with the pace of his pounding, which only seemed to grow faster the closer he could feel himself getting.

 

When those warm fingers began to pump him, Gabriel could feel the pleasure spike up further. His body started to shake from how sensitive everything felt. As he was assaulted from both the front and the back, he could feel the tell-tale signs of his impending climax starting to radiate through him.

 

“J-Jesse… F-Fuck--” Gabriel choked out a shuddering moan that almost turned into a whimper; he was so close.

 

“That’s it,” Jesse groaned out in between his heavy pants, “Scream my name ‘n come for me like a good bitch.”

 

Gabriel’s body seemed to obey on command almost instantly as he felt that tight coil that had been building within him unroll all at once. Pleasure washed through him as he yelled out the other’s name with a rough gasp. His member twitched and pulsed as everything he’d had pent up in him was released, coating Jesse’s moving fingers in warm white stickiness.

 

Jesse bit out a curse as the other man tipped over the edge, the already tight pressure around his length as he pounded into Gabriel seeming to just tighten even more. That, combined with the sound of the older man saying his name in such a way sent him barreling through his own orgasm with a loud moan. His uneven thrusts and the hand that had been pumping Gabriel’s length stopped as he emptied himself deep inside of him.

 

For a long while, neither of them moved as they came down from their high. They just stayed as they were, Jesse slumped over on Gabriel’s back as they soaked in the afterglow. The only sound in the room was the heavy, shaky breaths they shared.

 

There was a quiet contentment hanging in the air as Jesse nuzzled his face into the back of the other man’s neck. All he wanted to do now was wrap Gabriel up in his arms and fall asleep. He was a cuddler after all. The one below him didn’t seem to mind as he placed a few gentle kisses at the nape of his neck. Though he’d been wandering around out of sleepless boredom, he definitely felt like hitting the hay now. It didn’t seem like Gabriel shared his post-sex clinginess though as, after a few more moments, Jesse felt him shifting a bit.

 

“You’re heavy,” Gabriel mumbled with a tired grunt. Now that the moment had passed, he found the position he was in rather uncomfortable. Not to mention, he still had to get back to… What had he been doing before?

 

“Aw, darlin’ that’s just plain rude.”

 

“Get off.”

 

“But I just did.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Alright, he walked into that one.

 

“McCree.”

 

“Ah, I already miss hearin’ ya call me Jesse,” McCree said with a bit of a whine as he purposely let more of his weight fall on the other’s back, much to Reyes’ annoyance. The elbow to the ribs he received in return made him chuckle a bit.

 

“Alright, alright, I hear ya,” McCree said as he peeled himself off, “Don’t take ya long t’ get back into business mode, does it.”

 

Reyes just gave a grunt in response as he reached over for the box of tissues he kept at his desk. He grabbed a few out so he could clean himself up before tossing the box at McCree for him to do the same.

 

McCree accepted the box, going about cleaning himself up as well. Despite the other man seeming to already snap back to normal, much to his disappointment, he let out a chuckle nonetheless as he spoke, “Well, hope I at least did a good job ‘a ‘puttin’ ya in yer place’.”

 

Once he had himself in order, Reyes eyed the other man with a sidelong glance, contemplating his comment. Truthfully, he’d done more than a good job. However Reyes wasn’t about to inflate the cowboy’s ego even more.

 

“You did alright.”

 

“Just alright? Seemed like ya were feelin’ a lot more ‘n just ‘alright’.”

 

Reyes ignored the cocky little chuckle the other man gave as he bent down towards the hat on the floor. He couldn’t help cringing a little bit, already feeling the dull throbs of painful soreness cropping up through his body. That was going to be delightful to deal with for the next few days. Picking the hat up, he turned and pushed it onto McCree’s face, covering up the grin he wore.

 

“Don’t push your luck.”

 

McCree laughed, reaching up to take the hat off his face and setting it properly in place atop his head. He supposed he’d been lucky that whole thing went as well as it did. It could have gone a lot worse and he knew it. He had his honey, no need to poke the nest more.

 

“Alright, fair enough,” he said with a chuckle, pausing with a moment of hesitation before adding on, “I meant what I said, though.”

 

Reyes raised an eyebrow at the other questioningly, “You said a lot of things.”

 

“Well,” McCree started with a little smile, reaching over to wrap an arm around the other man’s waist to pull him in close, “The part ‘bout wantin’ t’ keep ya for myself.”

 

“Oh, is that right?” Reyes said, holding back the little smirk that wanted to pop up in order to keep a neutral expression, “Getting ahead of yourself there, cowboy. You act like this wasn’t a one-time thing.”

 

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t get all cold on me now, sweetheart~” McCree crooned as his arms wrapped tighter around Reyes’ waist, “Ya can’t tell me in all honesty that ya wouldn’t want a round two, can ya?”

 

McCree was pleased his little hug wasn’t getting pushed away, but at the same time the lack of response he got was uncomfortable. Though he hadn’t figured it would be a lasting thing, he couldn’t help but hope for another occasion to do this again. He couldn’t tell with Reyes though, the man seeming to have gone back to his old gruff self. The answer he finally got after a few passing moments of silence was disappointing, to say the least.

 

“I have to get back to work.”

 

McCree felt a bit like a kicked puppy, though he didn’t let it show as he released Reyes. He supposed he couldn’t be too upset at the turn of events. He’d not only walked into a wolf’s den and walked back out alive, but had also gotten some sweet lovin’ out of it. Though he wanted more, he supposed he’d be satisfied even with just this.

 

“Right, guess I’ll let ya get back to it, then,” he muttered, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he started for the door. He figured that, at the very least, he’d get a great night’s sleep now.

 

“Jesse.”

 

McCree stopped with his hand on the door, perking up a bit at the use of his name as he looked back at the man that had settled back into the chair at his desk. He watched as Reyes’ impassive face changed just a bit, the smallest smirk quirking up the corner of his lip.

 

“Next time, knock first.”

 

McCree couldn’t help the wide grin that set on his face at the subtle invitation as he reached up to tip his hat with a nod.

  
“Yes,sir~”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up this smutfest. If you think I missed any tags, let me know and I'll add them. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Thanks for readin~ ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this even though it started as a oneshot. Can't say I know how long it'll go on since I am completely winging it and have no end goal, but I hope you enjoy the ride anyway.
> 
> Shout out to Sizarion for beta reading again. You da man.
> 
> Additional tags/warnings for this chapter: Mild brawling/violence.
> 
> Enjoy~

Reyes was a pain in the ass to figure out.

 

McCree sat in the common room just after lunch, tuning out the din of others talking and laughing around him through another too quiet and boring day. While he was outwardly as pleasant as usual in the company of others, he was feeling conflicted internally. He had been for the past two weeks, ever since his little run in with Reyes late that one night.

 

Though the older man had given what McCree had assumed was a pointedly obvious hint that he wouldn’t mind a repeat performance, the past couple weeks had seemed to prove otherwise. Initially he hadn’t done anything the first few days after, not quite knowing where they stood with each other. Eventually he’d started dropping flirty little hints at the Commander, both in private and in the presence of others. No one thought much of the little quips since that was just the type of man McCree was; flirty, joking, very casual and easygoing. However, with each comment he made, Reyes responded by ignoring him at worst or giving just a snort at best. They weren’t rejected outright, but they didn’t seem to be hitting the mark like the cowboy had hoped. It only made him feel like he was making a fool out of himself.

 

The first time he stopped by Reyes’ office again, hoping to charm his way back into the man’s pants, it hadn’t gone nearly as well as the first time. Reyes had said he’d been too busy sorting through some intel on an upcoming mission and had very kindly told McCree to “get lost”. He’d figured it wouldn’t do well to push the man and had left him to his work. McCree had tried to keep his hopes up, figuring he could stop by another time when he was less busy.

 

He was rejected next time too.

 

And the time after that.

 

And again.

 

McCree couldn’t help but huff to himself where he lounged on the couch, anxiously chewing the toothpick he’d been fiddling with. It was a bad habit, one he picked up from his pa before he’d left that life behind. He felt it was no worse than his drinking or smoking habits and it helped settle his nerves. He could focus on the taste of the wood, the splinter of it against his teeth and tongue while his mind wandered at a lazy pace.

 

He was getting some seriously mixed signals. McCree didn’t know what to make of them. It wasn’t as if the older man was being mean about it. Though he was being rejected left and right, Reyes didn’t seem to act any differently around him than before. He was still the same gruff man he always was; rolling his eyes at McCree, calling him “kid” or an “idiot” when he was indeed being an idiot. He wasn’t going out of his way to be an ass, at the very least. He just seemed so lukewarm about what happened.

 

“Jesse, you don’t stop chewin’ that thing you’re gonna swallow it and it’s gonna poke a hole in your stomach.”

 

McCree was brought out of his brooding by a voice behind him. He turned to see a familiar man standing behind him, a little lopsided smile appeared on his face.

 

“Afternoon, James.”

 

James Lasinger. Though McCree was friendly with everyone within Blackwatch, he’d probably gotten the closest to this man. Which was a surprise since the first time they’d met, McCree had punched him square in the face. The asshole had teased him about his cowboy getup and stolen the hat right off his head. He’d tried to politely get it back, but then the jackass went and threw it way up and hooked it on one of the lights hanging from the ceiling, far too high out of reach. McCree’s patience had snapped at that point and he couldn’t help the swing of his fist.

 

James had just laughed like an oddball while blood ran from his nose. McCree usually made it a point not to get too attached to anyone, since there was a very real possibility anyone could die during a mission. Yet, something had clicked between the two of them after that.

 

McCree watched as the man hopped over the back of the couch to plop down beside him. He was shorter, though he was more broad and muscled, his rusty blonde hair kept in a short buzz cut and hazel eyes that turned to look at McCree.

 

“What’s wrong, man?” he started off, snatching the remote from McCree’s idle fingers. It’s not like he’d been watching what was on the tv anyway.

 

“Nothin’. Why d’ya ask?”

 

The look that McCree got from the other man made it clear he wasn’t falling for that bullshit. As good of a mask as McCree could put on, James had never been one to fall for it. The man never hesitated to call him out on it either.

 

“You mean besides the fact you’re zoning off staring at the floor like a zombie and went and turned into a beaver?”

 

McCree sighed again, finally pulling the well-used toothpick out of his mouth and tossing it into a nearby trashcan, “Fine, fine, point taken.”

 

“C’mon. What’s up? You been weird lately,” James said as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table to settle in, “Somethin’s definitely on your mind. Mission go sour? Commander busting your balls? Girl troubles?”

 

McCree let out a chuckle, “Somethin’ like that, yeah.”

 

“Really?” James paused, seeming surprised as he bumped his shoulder into McCree’s, “You’re actually having girl trouble? You? Mr. Ladykiller? That’s fucking unheard of.”

 

McCree hummed; though he’d moreso meant the middle option, he wasn’t about to correct his mate. It was kinda that last option too, really, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

 

“Lay it on me, man. You wanna cry on my shoulder? Need me to get you some tissues? Bottle of wine and ice cream?”

 

McCree rolled his eyes at the teasing tone of the other’s words. He knew James was truly trying to help, even if he had a strange way of showing it. He was hesitant before speaking up, keeping his voice a bit on the low side. He didn’t much care to have anyone else in the commons eavesdropping on the conversation.

 

“She’s just…” McCree started, not wanting to lie, though not wanting to tell the whole truth either, “... someone I met a while back. Kinda had a thing with her, y’know? ‘n she’d seemed t’ like it at the time. But now she’s goin’ ‘n givin’ me the cold shoulder.”

 

“Usually’s the other way around, isn’t it? You fuck it ‘n chuck it.”

 

“Do ya have t’ be so crass ‘bout it? I prefer the term winin’ ‘n dinin’. I’m a gentleman, after all.”

 

“Same shit,” James shrugged, “You sayin’ you’re on the other side of the table this time?”

 

McCree sighed and gave a little nod. With the the line of work he used to be in, and the one he was in now with Blackwatch, he hadn’t much thought about having an actual relationship with anyone. Something like that seemed impossible to keep up with. Not to mention, he hadn’t met anyone that had quite caught his attention well enough to make him want to see them more than once. So usually he avoided repeat performances with women he’d bedded in the past. A fair few of those women didn’t share his thoughts and had wanted more. It didn’t always go smoothly when he tried to let them down easy. He might have been slapped a few times or caused some tears. It was strange for the situation to be flipped on him; wanting more than a one-night stand but not getting it.

 

“Well, shit. You in love?”

 

“What? No,” McCree snorted, the idea laughable.

 

Like hell he’d fall in love with Reyes after one night. There were at least two very big things wrong with that, if not more. He was a man, for one. It wasn’t that McCree was strictly straight. He’d had his fair share of experimenting with his sexuality in the past and had rather enjoyed it. It was just that he’d seemed to lean more towards women. Though he had other, more important priorities right now, the thought of settling down with a wife and a few rosy-cheeked babes later on in his years was a pleasant thought. It wasn’t exactly something he could have with another man. Besides, even if he did lean more towards men, Reyes was his Commander. Co-worker relations weren’t against the rules, but they could be extremely iffy.

 

“Then why you gettin’ so bent outta shape over her?” James pressed on, seeming to actually be interested in McCree’s predicament.

 

“I dunno,” McCree started, but then shook his head since he actually did know, “The sex was jus’ good, alright? Guess I wan’ it t’ happen again.”

 

“Fuck, man. You’re telling me it was so good it’s got you all pussy-whipped like this? Shit, drop me her number. Maybe I can take a whack at her.”

 

McCree had to let out a bark of laughter at that, the sound rasping deep in his chest. He knew James to be as straight as an arrow. He could only imagine the reaction he’d have if he found out just what “lady” they were talking about.

 

“Oh, trust me, partner. She ain’t someone you’d be in’erested in. ‘sides, thought you were already seein’ someone?”

 

“Eh, Sophia,” James muttered, seeming to get a salty look on his face as he slumped into the couch more, “She dumped me.”

 

The smile that was on McCree’s face faltered a bit as it was now his turn to be the one to get concerned, “What, why? You two seemed closer ‘n two peas in a pod. Could scarcely get ya off the phone with ‘er.”

 

“Long distance things are fuckin’ impossible,” James sighed, crossing his arms over his chest tightly, “Besides, she said I was being too secretive. Not opening up to her about what I do for a living, family, all that shit.”

 

McCree couldn’t say he was all too surprised. They both had actually been sent on a mission together a while back, a week-long stakeout. They were paired up on missions fairly often. Most of their time had been spent doing exactly what they were there to do, but a man had to eat. The first day, McCree had sent James to go get some food, and he’d come back talking about a sweet little thing he’d met at a nearby donut shop. At the time, he’d just laughed and bantered with him, asking how pretty she was and whatnot and teasing about if he was gonna try to hit it. The next time they needed food, James offered to go get it again. He came back with donuts. He came back with donuts every day of that week to the point where McCree never wanted to see another damn donut ever again. McCree had been surprised when, on the last day there, James managed to get a number out of her. He’d thought he was just going to have a little fling and be done with it, not start a little back and forth. It was rocky, but James had seemed genuinely happy by it.

 

“Sorry t’ hear it, partner,” McCree said while reaching over to clap the other man on the shoulder, giving him a little reassuring squeeze.

 

“Eh,” James gave a bit of a shrug, shaking off both the feelings and the other man’s hand, “Ain’t a big deal. Was bound to happen sooner or later. It’s not like I could tell her shit like she kept hounding me to.”

 

McCree gave a nod in understanding as they both idly stared at the tv, neither really watching it. The moment of silence didn’t last very long before James shifted to adjust his position and nudged McCree’s knee with his own, “Anyway, what you gonna do about your girl?”

 

McCree remained silent for a moment, pondering that to himself. Hell, what could he do at this point? It already felt like he’d done all he could. It seemed like the only option was to just let it go. He didn’t want to push too much and risk actually receiving Reyes’ wrath.

 

“I dunno,” he shrugged, “It’s… complicated.”

 

“You actually try talking to her? Like you know, say ‘hey, you dtf again’ or something?”

 

“Well, no, not outright. But I--”

 

James cut him off with a hand, already able to tell what the cowboy was about to say, “There’s your problem right there. No hints. Fuck your subtle little flirts. Just be blunt, man.”

 

McCree huffed. It’s not as if he’d been being all that subtle; he was pretty sure he definitely got his point across to Reyes by now, even if he hadn’t plainly said aloud he wanted to fuck him again. He doubted the man was that thick in the head that he wasn’t picking up what McCree was laying down.

 

“That jus’ ain’t my style.”

 

“Right, whatever, Mr. Gentleman,” James rolled his eyes before nudging McCree, “Who is this chick anyway? We haven’t been on any missions lately. She somebody here?”

 

That’s where McCree stiffened a bit, as that question was toeing the line a tad too close to the truth. It wasn’t something he could make up a little white lie about. Unfortunately, James seemed to notice his reaction when a wide grin spread across his face.

 

“Ooh it is, isn’t it. Tell me who it is,” James insisted, turning his whole body to face the other man and give him his full attention.

 

“I’d rather not…” McCree started, turning away a bit. However the other man seemed to ignore him as he started running his mouth instead.

 

“Is it Sammy? She seems like your type. Do you even have a type or you go after any woman? Oh, wait! I bet it’s Lara. Bit stand-offish, but she seems to like it when you flirt with her.”

 

“James--”

 

“I doubt it’s Kerri. She’d sooner bite your head off. I guess it could be Valentine. She’s tough as nails to crack tho. Believe me, I tried. But you always brag about how you can… what was it? ‘Charm the scales off a snake’? Le’see, who else is there. Oh, what about--”

 

McCree reached over to bring a hand down over the other man’s mouth to silence him before he could continue, “Would’ja jus’ stop. It’s not-- It ain’t any of ‘em, alright? ‘Sides, y’know I don’t kiss ‘n tell.”

 

James shoved the hand off his mouth as he gave an annoyed look, “C’mon. You gotta give me something, man. Anything. I at least know her, don’t I?”

 

McCree sighed as he reached up to rub at his temple in minor annoyance, “Fine. Yeah. Y’know her.”

 

The annoyed look on the other man’s face was replaced with a little grin at having gotten even the smallest detail. He nodded to himself slowly, that little grin gaining a rather mischievous edge as he made a move to get up from the couch.

 

“Well if you won’t give me more to go on, maybe I’ll just ask around--”

 

McCree immediately tackled him back into the couch, earning a grunt from James as he put him in a headlock, “Don’t you DARE. I’ll tan yer hide so quick you’ll have whiplash for months.”

 

“C’mon, Jesse!” James laughed, trying and failing to squirm out of the solid hold he was put in, “I just wanna know what lucky lady’s got you so riled up!”

 

“The only one rilin’ me up right now is you,” McCree muttered with a frown as his grip tightened a bit, “Stop tryin’ t’ stick yer nose in my affairs. Ya get me?”

 

James wiggled a bit, still laughing as he jabbed an elbow back into the man’s ribs. McCree couldn’t help but grunt a bit at the hard hit, neither of them exactly the type to pull punches when they were roughhousing. It loosened his grip just enough for James to squirm out of his grasp. When he was free, he just reached over to give a playful punch on the cowboy’s shoulder.

 

“Alright, alright, I get ya. Seriously tho, I am curious as fuck. If you two become a thing, can I meet her?” he laughed, watching as McCree rubbed the sore spot on his ribs.

 

“That ain’t gonna happen,” McCree said, instantly shutting down the idea, “I ain’t into the whole co-worker datin’ deal. This is just… I dunno. A fling.”

 

“Dating, a fling, whatever. You gonna at least tell me at some point who it is?”

 

McCree paused as his brows knit together in a contemplative frown. While he didn’t necessarily go out of his way to hide his dubious sexuality, he didn’t exactly like to broadcast it either. He’d built up a reputation of being a lady killer. A total charmer. Men weren’t part of that agenda, as far as everyone else knew. He flirted and teased guys here and there, but everyone saw it as just a bit of gay -- in both meanings of the word -- banter. With James in particular, he was unsure of what the response would be.

 

“I dunno,” McCree mumbled as he settled back down into the couch, “We’ll see.”

 

“Fine, fine. Stubborn ass,” James said with a final chuckle.

 

They both sat there then in companionable silence, at least for a while anyway. McCree couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to the situation he was in, never really watching the program on tv. James, he was just the type to get antsy too quick and always needed to be the type to move around. It was really a wonder how he even got assigned things like stake-outs with his natural tendencies to look for distractions. It was probably why McCree was always sent along with him. He was the slow, lazy drawl to James’ over-energetic need for activity.

 

“Hey, Jesse,” James started, getting up from where he sat, “I think Ima head to the training hall. You wanna come with? Been awhile since we got down and dirty.”

 

“Mm…” McCree hummed, toying with the idea in his head. It indeed had been a while. To be quite honest, he may have been slacking a bit in keeping up with his training. At least the hand-to-hand part. He never let his aim or his trigger finger get rusty. However, he knew the physical aspect was an important part as well. Who knew if, at some point during a mission, he’d be without his weapon. It was dangerous to not only himself, but his comrades to get even a little complacent.

 

“Sure, alright. We can have a lil fun,” he said as he pulled himself up from the couch. He stretched a bit, earning a pleasant pop from a spot that had tightened somewhere along his spine.

 

James gave a wide smile, “If you call me beating your ass into the mat ‘fun’. Little bit of a masochistic bitch, aren’t you?”

 

“Ohoho, that’s funny,” McCree said with a chuckle, “Was ‘bout t’ say the same thing to you.”

 

There was a little back and forth bantering and teasing between the two as they walked to the training hall. Though it was just a bit of fun between friends, there was also a heavy challenge hanging between them. Whenever they sparred together, it was always the same.

 

When they first arrived to the blessedly empty hall, they would first strip off any unnecessary items of clothing and accessories until they were down to just their standard issued uniform pants and shirt. Anything like boots, gloves, rings and things were set off to the side. Even McCree’s beloved hat and “BAMF” belt were off to the side.

 

Once that was done, they’d spend some time sizing each other up, circling one another like sharks. One would lash out with a kick or jab occasionally, just for the other to dodge. It was just a lazy game of cat and mouse at the start. James had pure strength on his side and the ability to take a lot more of a beating. McCree, while not as physically strong, was faster both on his feet and in his mind, and didn’t tire out as quickly. Not to mention it helped that he had a metal arm to pack a hell of a punch with. More banter would spill back and forth. Any hits that landed were just glancing blows that they would shrug off.

 

There was never any actual trigger for when things would get serious, it just seemed to happen naturally between the two of them. Their hits would gain more force behind them and start landing harder and more frequently. Their cocky remarks would start to dwindle as the smirks on their faces were replaced with hard stares. They would each be more careful in their movements, unwilling to give the other even the slightest edge. There was no lethal intent behind their eyes. They didn’t wish to kill each other or do any severe damage like breaking limbs, but it was always a battle to assert themselves as victor by any means necessary.

 

McCree kept the upper hand for the most part. James was quick, but McCree was quicker. He kept on the defensive, blocking and dodging blows, although he did take a painful hit here and there. He knew that James would get impatient at some point and would start to be more reckless in his movements. He always did. He would start to get tired, and that was when McCree would switch tactics. It didn’t always pan out, of course. James had a bit of an unpredictable edge to him. Sometimes it would seem like he was almost tapped out, only to get a surge of energy that would have him tearing into McCree like a hyena on a fresh carcass. When they brawled, it could usually go either way.

 

Sure enough, McCree started to spot the telltale signs of the other man’s fatigue. The thin sheen of sweat over his face and neck, the little twitch of annoyance that ran through his face, his posture becoming a bit more slack, fists not held quite as high as they were, speed getting more sluggish in general.

 

McCree went on the offensive. Though he’d been taking a beating from the other the first half of the match, it was his turn to return the many swelling bruises he would have. It was all James could do to defend himself. Yet, just like what usually happened, his movements were slower and he couldn’t block or dodge as effectively. The hits landed hard, McCree having saved up most of his energy for this moment. The only sounds to be heard were the the occasional grunts and labored breathing from the both of them, and the sounds of hard flesh hitting together with each blow.

 

When the opportunity arose, McCree lashed out, aiming for the other’s legs. James was knocked off balance, falling to a knee. Before he had time to recover, he received a swift kick to the side of his face, his head snapping to the side as his own teeth sunk into his cheek and the taste of blood flowered in his mouth.

 

McCree stood back, pausing his attack to give the other a chance to tap out. They didn’t really stick to any rules or guidelines when they fought. It could get dirty sometimes, and there was no definitive way of declaring a victor until one of them decided they were done. They were both stubborn as hell, though. Sometimes a fight could last for hours, if someone else didn’t intervene and stop them.

 

“Give up yet?” McCree huffed, breathless. A smirk popped up on his swollen lips, a blow having landed earlier and torn them, staining them red with a smear of blood that he could still taste.

 

A snarl flashed across James’ face as he turned his head to the side and spat some of the blood out of his mouth. He started to pick himself up from the ground, but McCree’s attention had shifted.

 

A ways behind James, standing with his arms crossed tight over his chest as he leaned against the wall, was the very man that had occupied McCree’s mind throughout the day. Reyes remained impassive when he caught McCree’s eyes, not making any sort of gesture to say hello or interrupt things. His stare had a hard, criticizing edge to it. Although there was something else there that McCree couldn’t quite place.

 

How long had he been standing there?

 

The thought had barely crossed McCree’s mind when a force like a freight train slammed into him. His back and head hit the mat hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs and daze him. A heavy weight settled on his chest and a hard arm wrapped around his neck, further preventing him from breathing properly.

 

“Not this time, motherfucker,” James huffed out as his arm tightened around McCree’s neck, “Give up.”

McCree gritted his teeth, mentally letting out a curse. He shouldn’t have let himself get distracted. He tried to struggle out of the other man’s grip, but the pinned hold that he’d been put into was too secure. Already he could feel himself growing lightheaded.

 

Well, damn.

 

As soon as McCree smacked the mat, tapping out, James immediately released him. He desperately sucked in the ragged breath of air that his lungs had been screaming for. Above him, he could hear the other man laughing victoriously as he stood up. A hand was held out in front of the cowboy, which he easily accepted for James to help haul him back on his feet.

 

“Told’ja I’d beat you into the floor,” James said with a grin as he clapped McCree on the back a bit too hard, causing him to cringe slightly.

 

McCree cringed slightly at the smack, a somewhat sour edge in his voice as he spoke, “Only reason ya won--”

 

“Is because you went and got distracted,” a gruff voice interrupted, “Thought I taught you better than that, kid.”

 

James and McCree looked over at the extra voice, the cowboy already knowing who it was. Both of them stood straighter despite the exhaustion and soreness that was ebbing into them. Reyes had moved from his spot against the wall and had stalked over to them. The hard look was still on his face, making it impossible for McCree to read him. Though there was a clear tone of disappointment in his words.

 

“Hey, boss,” James offered the quick greeting, though was ignored as Reyes continued on, his eyes trained solely on McCree.

 

“How many times have I told you; observe all of your surroundings and take note of the details, but--”

 

“But don’t let it distract ya from what’s right in front ‘a ya, I know,” McCree interrupted, causing Reyes’ stare to harden further, “Was hard not t’ when ya were lurkin’ off in the corner like a damned ghost.”

 

McCree instantly regretted saying anything when a sneer crossed over the other man’s face. It seemed as if Reyes was in a bad mood and he’d just gone and made it worse with his sass. Though even as the other man got right up in his face, McCree remained still, not backing down.

 

“Oh, it’s hard? You think an excuse like that’ll fly out on the field? This time you only got the shit beat outta you. It happens again during a mission, maybe you get a bullet through your skull.”

 

“Boss, it was jus’ a lil slip up,” McCree said with a bit of a frown, keeping his voice even to try to hide his annoyance, “It ain’t gonna happen again.”

 

“You sure about that?” Reyes hissed, “All it takes is a ‘little slip up’. Hell, you fucking blink at the wrong time and you die. People on your squad? They die. Mission failure. Because. You. Blinked.”

 

McCree grew more tense as the words were practically spat in his face, venom dripping in Reyes’ voice. The fact he was still riled up from the fight didn’t help. Yes, he knew he’d made a mistake, but he felt like the other man was getting unreasonably angry about it. It was just a spar between buddies, it’s not as if his life had actually been on the line. And in a situation where his life actually could be on the line, he already knew better than to give in to distractions. At this point, Reyes was just verbally chewing him out because he could.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be my fucking second-in-command if you get distracted so easily,” Reyes growled out, his hand reaching up to grip into McCree’s shirt and tug him even closer to the point their noses nearly touched, “Maybe you shouldn’t be part of this fucking team. I don’t need a pansy-assed little bitch who’d get distracted by a butterfly in my ranks.”

 

The last threads of patience that McCree had been holding onto snapped. He reached up and smacked the hand away that was gripped into his shirt and shoved Reyes back. Putting space between them, a hard glare set on his features as his lashed out, voice cracking like a whip.

 

“I dunno who fuckin’ shoved a gun up yer ass n’ pulled the trigger t’ piss you off, but don’t be comin’ in here and takin’ it out on me for no fuckin’ reason. You might be in charge, but I ain’t yer goddamn punchin’ bag!”

 

Reyes’ eyes narrowed and an intense emotion flashed through his eyes as tension crackled between them. It seemed like McCree was mere moments away from receiving another beating with how the other man’s fists clenched at his sides and a hard muscle in his jaw and neck twitched with strain. The cowboy didn’t back down though. He squared his shoulders and returned the cold, hard stare with one of his own as the silence ticked on for a few passing moments.

 

“Lasinger.”

 

James visibly flinched from where he’d been standing frozen on the sidelines at his name being said in a deep growl from Reyes, “S-Sir?”

 

“Leave,” Reyes said with clipped anger, eyes never leaving McCree’s.

 

James hesitated for barely a second before turning to obey the command. He quickly gathered up everything he’d taken off at the start of the match and made a beeline for the door. He would be insane to get between the two of them to try to calm things down. It would have been like trying to separate two rabid pit bulls at a dog fight. McCree had to be the only son of a bitch crazy enough to bite back at the Commander like that, and James didn’t want any part of what was no doubt about to ensue.

 

McCree was quiet as the other man left, only sparing him a passing glance before his eyes locked back onto the one in front of him. He didn’t blame James, of course. No one lashed out at Reyes, and for very good reason. But for as easygoing and patient as he could usually be, McCree had taken enough bullshit. He knew he was being an idiot too, but it was too late to regret it or take it back. What was done was done and he would just have to accept the consequences.

 

The two of them left alone in the training hall, McCree stared at the other man, waiting for him to make the first move. He was tense, prepared for whatever hit came. Though he was tired out from the previous fight, he would do his damndest to put up another one.

  
The last thing McCree expected was to be yanked forward into a rough, mind-numbing kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I call this a cliffhanger if everyone already knows what's coming? (Or should I say who.) Either way, hope you enjoyed. Hit me up if you think I should add any tags.
> 
> Thanks for readin~ ♥


End file.
